disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel Wiki
Click The Desired Picture and Go To That Wiki! The Wiki Is Now Being Updated Teen Beach Movieslider.|'Teen Beach Movie'|link=Teen Beach Movie|linktext=It is the latest new Disney movie! Livandmaddiephoto1.jpg|New Series|link=Liv and Maddie|linktext=Premieres September 15, 2013 on Disney Channel! Hey there, and Welcome. This is the all-new Disney Channel Wiki. After months of long work, it is finally ready! We do hope you stay and edit, which we welcome you to do. We have updated almost everything, and can't wait for you to help! Our Wiki mode allows you to edit, create articles, blogs, and more! You can tell about yourself on your userpage. Please create an account to start editing. Thanks! Disney Channel Wikia The wiki about Disney Channel that anyone can edit articles since 2008! Please read the rules before you start editing! Check out the featured video! The new A.N.T. Farm theme! Check it out and suggest more videos! Disney Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. The channel's headquarters is located on West Alameda Ave. in Burbank, California. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a global portfolio of more than 90 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels and/or channel feeds available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. *The only commericals shown on Disney Channel are for Disney shows, movies and sponsors. *Only Joe Jonas auditioned for Camp Rock but Disney decided to let Nick and Kevin in, too. *The new show Liv and Maddie is going to preview after the premiere of Teen Beach Movie. *Two new shows involving twins are coming to Disney Channel. Liv and Maddie which is previewing in July and I Didn't Do It which is previewing late 2013. Suggest more fun facts by messaging me!--Tatertat (talk) 00:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Liv and Maddie-is the newest Disney show to hit the Disney airwaves.Liv and Maddie is an upcoming Disney Channel original series about a pair of twin sisters who happen to be polar opposites. Liv is a 15 year old girl actress who has just returned home after her hit series, Sing It Loud ended. With a passion for singing Liv has a very glamorous personality to match and can be a huge diva. Maddie is a smart high school student who holds the title as the local basketball star at Ridgewood High. Opting for high tops over heels, Maddie is very laid back and has an athletic personality to match. These two sisters have been best friends since birth but being away from each other for four years can really change a person and when Liv and Maddie meet again, they soon realize their differences, which causes some problems. As the girls navigate high school they run into many sticky situations but their strong sisterhood always comes through for them. To make matters even more interesting, their two brothers, Joey and Parker are always around to cause some trouble and their mother, Karen, is the school psychologist, whereas their dad, Pete, is the school basketball coach. Read more... Vote for the Next Featured show! So Random JESSIE Good Luck Charlie A.N.T That's So Raven Phineas and Ferb - The show tells the adventures of two children. Phineas & Ferb two kids that make inventions. There platypus Perry goes to save the world from a evil villain Dr. Doof, that makes evil inventions that never work, Candice the sister of the two kids, always tris to bust them but it never works. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Disney Channel Category:Browse